Twin Pryde
by charizardatemymathteacher
Summary: Kitty has a twin sister named Ellie. But how come nobody knows? Discontinued!


Disclaimer: I do not own Last Of Us or X-men Evolution

A/N: This story is rated M for Ellie's language, implied rape and possible adult situations later. Also this is my first attempt at a same sex couple so bare with me (And if that's not your thing then don't read.) Anyways hope you enjoy.

* * *

Twin Pyrde-Chapter 1

Kitty was currently chilling in the living room of the X-mansion. She was flipping though a fashion magazine when Scott and Jean came in.

"Kitty, you have some visitors." The redheaded telepathic said.

"Visitors?" Kitty said confused. She went ahead to see who exactly who the visitors might be. She first thought of Lance but Jean said visitors meaning more than one.

"I think there your parents if I remember correctly." Scott said.

"My parents? What are they doing here?" Kitty blinked at the news.

"I don't know. They asked us to get you." Jean clarified.

"Oh well I won't keep them waiting then." Kitty saying goodbye left the living room wondering why her parents are here. On her way there she ran into Kurt.

"Hey Kitty. Where are you headed?" The blue elf said. While at the mansion he can be himself instead of hiding behind his hollow inducer.

"Jean and Scott said my parents are here so I'm meeting them in the entryway." Kitty explained.

"Do you know why?" Kurt asked.

"No. I hope nothing bad happened though." She said worriedly.

"I'm sure everything is fine Kitty. You just got to think positive." Kurt said optimistically.

"I hope your right. And Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem. That's what friends are for." He said with his usual goofy grin.

True enough her parents Joel and Tess were in the entryway talking to Xavier. "Mom? Dad? What's going on?" She questioned.

"Hi baby girl." Joel smiled at the sight of his daughter.

"I know that we came unannounced Kitty but, it's not bad news if that's what you're thinking." Tess said seeing the worry on her daughters face. Kitty felt relieved.

"Then what is it?"

"It's about your sister." Xavier said. Kitty's head whipped to the professor as he mentioned her twin sister. They looked the same except her sister had a scar running across her eyebrow.

"Ellie?" Kitty whispered her name. You see Ellie was in a coma. How? Well Ellie is… a bit of a trouble maker and while trespassing on an abandoned building she was beat and raped by a man named David. Ellie told her where she was going and asked if she wanted to come with but she told her no, not wanting to get in trouble. In the morning she was worried that she didn't come home and told her parents (And reason why she didn't tell them earlier was because Ellie begged her not to.)

Every day she was waiting for her other half to wake up but she continued to sleep. Then her powers manifested and she had moved in the institute for gifted youngsters.

"Your sister Ellie woke up Kitty. She's awake." Joel happily engulfed his daughter in a bear hug. Tess joined in also.

Her sister is awake! Kitty's heart started to race as she wanted to see her so much. Missing her didn't even begin to describe it. "When! When can I see her?" She said inpatient.

"Now if you'd like. That's okay with…" Tess started.

"No problem at all Mrs. Pyrde. Just be mindful it's a school night." Xavier nodded.

"Thank you professor!" Kitty said appreciated.

"You're welcome Kitty."

* * *

Bayville hospital

Ellie hated hospitals. She woke up three hours ago only to discover she was in a coma for almost a year! Last time she was at the hospital was because she had gotten bit by a dog and it left a pretty nasty scar on her forearm. They also told her she'd been raped. She didn't know or even want to think about it. You see she fell unconscious while the man was beating her so she was lucky to she wasn't awake to experience that.

She renumbered the night clearly before that happened. Her best friends Sam and Riley dared her to go in that building as they said it was supposed to be haunted. But something much worse was there instead… Ellie shuddered at the memory.

"Ellie!" Someone said tackling her in a bone crushing hug. She almost flinched but controlled herself.

"Kitty… "She breathed out.

"I missed you so much! Please don't ever do that again… I can lose you sis." Kitty sniffed.

"Trust me I won't… it's going to take more than that to fucking kill me." Ellie patted her sister on the back comfortably.

"I see you still got your potty mouth." Tess said.

"You get that from your mother. Ouch!" Joel got smacked on the arm by Tess.

"Mom! Dad!" Kitty pulled back to let her parents get a chance to embrace her sister.

"You had me worried Ellie… I thought I was going to lose another daughter and I couldn't bare that again." Joel from his previous marriage had a daughter named Sarah. But unfortunately she died two years before Ellie and Kitty were born from a car accident. Losing Sarah destroyed his marriage resulting in a divorce between him and Raven. He was a wreck until he met Tess and just after they got married she got pregnant with twins.

"I'm sorry Dad…" Ellie apologized.

"You better not be doing any more crazy stunts young lady. You scared the shit out of us." Tess said.

"I won't mom. " She said genuinely.

"How… how are you feeling baby girl." Joel asked saying his nickname for his daughters.

"As well as I can be I guess. I'm just glad I fucking didn't kick the bucket." Ellie said honestly. "So when can I come home?"

"As soon as the doctor gives an ok we should be good to go." Tess said.

"Hey Ellie?" Her sister spoke.

"Yes Kitty?"

"Um I actually don't live at home at the moment right now." She told her sister.

"What do you mean you fucking don't? Where and why?" Ellie was shocked.

"I live at Xavier's institute for the gifted with a bunch of others. And I'll tell you but not here. You'll probably freak out." Her parents gave her a look asking if she was sure she should tell Ellie such a huge secret. Kitty nodded. To tell the truth she and Ellie told each other everything despite how opposite they were. They were practically inseparable.

"Hey I won't freak out Kit." Kitty smiled. Oh how wrong she was.

* * *

In the car after checking out

"Holy mother fucker on rye! Did you hand just go through the fucking door! How is that even…?" Ellie yelled and Kitty covered her mouth with her hand.

"Shhh! I told you would freak out. It has something to do with an x-gene or something but long story short I'm a mutant."

"A mutant? Wait… I think I heard of them. So you can phase through things?" Ellie said.

"Yup. I'm not the only one either. The whole institute has people with abilities like me." Kitty explained. "I was scared and confused when I fell through the ground in our room. But Professor Xavier was there for me every step of the way. It's a school to teach and learn about are powers. We're called the X-Men."

"Xavier is a good man. We didn't trust him at first, couldn't be more careful as I didn't want to lose another daughter. But eventually he proved he was exactly what we needed." He remembered when the building collapsed on Kitty at school. He wondered why he was so cursed as one daughter dead, another in a coma and another most likely dead too. But Kitty had risen up from the debris like she was walking through a mere hologram.

"Wow. Wait does that mean I might develop powers too? Since we're sisters?" Ellie wondered.

"Possible I guess but you can never be too sure." Kitty shrugged.

"Hey mom, dad? Can I stay with Kitty tonight?" She asked wanting nothing more to be with her twin sister.

"Well I guess it's not really up to us but Charles Xavier." Tess said.

"I bet he'll say yes though and you know about our powers so that helps chances." Kitty went on.

"Doesn't hurt to ask. But be on your best behavior Ellie. I mean no swearing, I don't want to receive a call saying they had to duck tape your mouth because you wouldn't stop saying the f bomb." Her father warned.

"I'll help keep her in check daddy." Kitty assured.

"Sure you will…" Ellie mumbled.

"Oh just heads up about Kurt and Mr. McCoy." She wanted to prepare her before she said things she shouldn't.

"What about them?"

"There mutation developed further and their both blue and fury looking. Kurt also has a tail, just treat them as normal as anyone else." Kitty described.

"Oh so no calling them smurfs or anything." She smirked evilly.

"No you better not Ellie!"

"Hey I'm kidding Kitty. Anything else I should know?"

"Don't piss off Mr. Logan." She warned.

"And who is that?"

"Wolverine is his codename and he has metal claws. He also has a short temper so don't purposely set him off." She frowned remembering the last time in the danger room. Kurt had one too many belly burgers and was farting up a storm. And Wolverine got so angry (she didn't blame him as he even had a better since of smell then most of us).

"Do you have a code name?" Ellie pondered.

"Yup. It's Shadowcat. Kurt's is Nightcralwer, Mr. McCoy is beast. Everyone else has one except for Jean as nothing really suited her I guess."

"Who's Jean?"

"Jean Gray's another student who has telepathy and telekinesis. She's also Scotts Summers girlfriend. Scott can shoot lasers out of his eyes but he can't control it so he wears special sunglasses." She explained.

"Got it."

"Oh you'll probably meet my roommate Rouge too. She can get someone's power just from touching them but she can't touch anyone without hurting them though." How incredibly sad that someone was refrained from touching another being without injuring or even killing them.

"Okay good to know. What's her codename?" Ellie said.

"Rouge is her codename. I don't think anyone but the professor knows her real name."

"Hey um… I was wondering what ever happened to that guy who attacked me. Is he still out there? The doctors didn't say much." It was in the back of Ellie's mind for a while. The car came into an abrupt stop right in front of the mansion.

"They… they did. His name is David and he won't be hurting you or this family ever again." Her dad said.

"Ellie you been through so much and maybe talking to a therapist or someone will help you." Her mom suggested.

"I'll think about it." She said not excited one bit to be talking to a shrink.

"That's all we ask." Everyone got out of the car and into the mansion. Kitty led them to Xavier's office. He was not alone as Ororo and Logan were also with him. Seeing the people enter the room the African American women spoke.

"Hello Joel, Tess, Kitty and… I don't believe we met. I'm Ororo Munroe." She reached out to shake Ellie's hand. She was surprised how Ellie looked exactly like Kitty save for the scar across her eyebrow.

Taking it she said."Ellie Pyrde, older twin of Kitty." She greeted.

"Glad to hear you're awake Ellie. I'm Charles Xavier and that's Logan." He gestured over to the grumpy man. "What can I do for you guys?" Charles asked.

"Um I was hoping Ellie can sleep over? If that's okay with you professor." Kitty said.

"FYI I know this is a school is for mutants but I'm perfectly okay with it." Ellie said bluntly.

"Really? If only the world had your family's view." Ororo said smiling.

"I don't mind you can stay the night Ellie." He said approving."How about while the students and your sister are gone for school we can figure out your situation. Joel, Tess how about you come here around eleven tomorrow?" The bald man suggested. Kitty squealed and Ellie grinned.

"That sounds good." Tess nodded.

"Great. See you tomorrow."

"Goodbye Kitty, Ellie." Joel and Tess hugged there twin daughters before leaving. But were a little sad they had to leave their daughter Ellie so soon after getting her back.

"We can also try to see if you have powers too Ellie. Your sister has a power, so there's a good chance you do to also. But because of your past situation it hasn't had a chance to develop. But don't get your hopes up as you could not possess the x-gene." The professor informed.

"Okay. Thanks for letting me stay the night." She thanked.

"No problem."

Kitty's and Rouge's room

"Hey I don't have pajamas." She suddenly realized.

"You can borrow one of mine." She teased knowing her sister would say no.

"How about a hell no!" She was a tomboy and Kitty was a girly girl. It just didn't mix.

"Hmm you can ask Rouge. She's a goth." Kitty suggested.

"Ask me what?" A girl had brown hair with white bangs said. She must be Rouge."Gah! Kitty when have you started multiplying like Jamie?" She said startled.

"This is my twin sister Ellie. She's staying the night. And that's Rouge my roommate." She introduced.

"You have a sister..?" Kitty nodded confirming. Rouge said wondering why only now she was hearing about this.

"Mind if I borrow pajamas? I won't be caught dead wearing one of Kitty's. Just too girly." Ellie said causing Rouge to smile. Maybe she was going to like this girl.

"Excuse me but it wouldn't hurt to wear one night and who would be seeing it besides us three?" Kitty reasoned.

"Sure I guess. " She said getting a spare of pajamas from her dresser. "Um does she..?" Rouge looked at Kitty questioningly asking if she knew they were mutants.

"Yeah she does and is okay with it." She told Rouge.

"Oh that's cool. Can you do anything?" She asked Ellie.

"Not that I know of. But it is a possibility." She thought it would be awesome if she did. Also it would help to make sure something like David won't happen again.

"Here" Rouge handed Ellie the spare pajamas.

"Thank you Rouge."

"I'll show you the bathroom." Kitty dragged her twin along with her own sleepwear. "I'm going to take a quick shower so you can head back to the room." Nodding Ellie changed into Rouges Pajamas and started to head back when she bumped into somebody.

"Ouch! I'm sorry Kitty I wasn't watch- you're not…" It was a girl with dark skin but not as dark as Riley's. She had to admit she found her very attractive. Another big difference between her and Kitty. Kitty was giddy over boys, while she was a lesbian. The only person she told was Kitty who accepted that part of her right away. She even had a crush on Riley at one point but figured it would never happen. Speaking of her friends she'll have to ask Kitty about them since she hadn't seen them for about a year.

"Sorry about that. I'm Ellie, Kitty's twin." She rubbed her noggin where she bumped into the girl.

"Kitty has a twin!? Are you living here now? Oh sorry my name's Amara." The girl babbled.

"Yeah I'm the older twin. I'm Just sleeping over for now but who knows in the future."

"Oh. Well nice to meet you Ellie." She gave her a hand to shake.

"Ditto." Ellie said excepting her hand shake.

"I got to go. School night and all but we got to chat some other time. See ya." Amara offered.

"Looking forward to it." Ellie smiled. Even though she just met Amara she felt her heart race.

* * *

A/N: Well that's chapter one hope I did alright. Just FYI this will be a slow update story (Just like all my stories.) So I don't know when the next one will be.

Until next time- Charizard


End file.
